Anata Ga Ite Kureta Kara
by Yuuko Nakatsuko
Summary: Anata Ga Ite Kureta Kara: Motomiya Nagisa masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ia berubah menjadi pengganti Acchan 13th, Maeda Atsuko 14th. Apa ia harus Graduate atau menerimanya saja? Umurnya sudah menginjak 18 tahun. Bad Summary


_Anata Ga Ite Kureta Kara_

_AKB0048:Akimoto Yasushi_

_Genre:Friendship_

_Saya sarankan membaca ini sambil mendengarkan lagu AKB48 anata ga ite kureta kara, karena saya sendiri membuat cerita ini sambil mendengarkan lagu AKB48 anata ga ite kureta kara._

_Warning:Friendship. Rated K. OOC. OC_

Anata Ga Ite Kureta Kara:

Motomiya Nagisa masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ia berubah menjadi pengganti Acchan 13th, Maeda Atsuko 14th.

Apa ia harus Graduate atau menerimanya saja? Umurnya sudah menginjak 18 tahun.

Bad Summary

Nagisa Motomiya terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Saat ia membuka matanya dan mematut dirinya di cermin, Nagisa langsung berteriak kaget membuat Team Kenkyuusei terbangun.

"ada apa Nagisa?"tanya Maririn heran, karena masih shock Nagisa tidak mengubrisnnya dia hanya mangtupkan kedua tangannya di depan mulutnnya.

"Na-Nagisa?!"seru Cheiri kaget melihat tampilan Nagisa.

"Apa itu aku?"gumam Nagisa.

"Nagisa? Kau... berubah... menjadi... ATSUKO MAEDA 14th?!"seru Team Kenkyuusei setelah menyadari perubahan pada teman se team mereka.

"Aku tidak percaya ini"lirih Nagisa memegang rambutnnya sendiri.

Pagi harinnya...

Nagisa memakan sarapannya dengan kurang berselera akibat tengah malam tadi, ia masih sangat shock.

"Nagisa?"panggil Takahashi Minami 5th.

"..."

"Nagisa?"

"..."

"NAGISA!"

"Ah, ya? Ada apa, Takamina-san?"tanya Nagisa tersentak.

"Kau ku panggil berulang kali tidak menyahut, aku khawatir tau"ucap Takamina kesal, Nagisa menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"Kau masih shock dengan perubahan yang mendadak, ya?"ucap Yuuko sambil melahap Onigirnya. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Apa kau memutuskan untuk Graduate?"tanya Tomochin.

Nagisa terkejut, "A-apa yang Tomochin bicarakn sih?"Ucap Nagisa gugup.

"Umurmu sudah menginjak 18 tahun, wajar kau ada keinginan untuk Graduate, kan?"jelas Tomochin, Team Kenkyuusei dan Senbatsu menatap Tomochin sengit.

"A-apa sih menatapku sesengit itu? Bukan maksudku menyuruh Nagisa lulus, kok."Sergah Tomochin cepat sebelum mendapat jitakan dari Kapten Kenkyuusei dan Senbatsu.

"Oke. Jangan dianggap serisu omongan Tomochin oke, Nagisa?"ucap Sayaka.

Nagisa diam dan beranjak berdiri berjalan keluar dari raung makan itu.

In The Room Kenkyuusei...

Nagisa memutar knop pintu kamar Kenkyuusei hingga terbuka dan duduk di meja samping rajangnya. Dia menghela napas, lalu memikirkan betul ucapan Tomochin.

"_Apa kau memutuskan untuk Graduate?"_

"_Umurmu sudah menginjak 18 tahun, wajar kau ada keinginan untuk Graduate, kan?" _

Nagisa memejamkan sejenak matanya berusaha mengingat semua memori yang telah dialaminya bersama AKB0048.

"_Horeee!Akuu lolos Audisi!"_

"_Latihan hari ini delapan lagu, oke?"_

"_Konser Anniversary AKB0048 akan diakan di Lancastar Budokan"_

"_Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Mungkin itu sudah takdir Acchan 13th menghilang"_

"_Pengumuman mengenai Kelulusan Atsuko Maeda14 th"_

Nagisa membuka matannya, dia sudah memutuskan nya.

Acchan 14th itu mengambil kertas dari lacinnya dan menulisakan sesuatu di kertas kosong itu.

_Anata Ga Ite Kureta Kara_

Di koridor Cheiri, Maririn, Yuuko, dan Tomochin juga Kojiharu berpapasan dengan Nagisa.

"Hay, Nagisa. Mau kemana?"Tanya Kojiharu sambil tersenyum, "aku keruangan Tsubasa dulu, ya?Sayonara"ucap Nagisa berlalu meninggalkan kelima member itu.

"Tadi dia bawa kertas kan?"tanya Yuuko bingung.

"Iya. Tadi aku juga melihatnnya"sahut Cheiri.

"Jangan-Jangan..."Kelima member itu tersentak.

Tsubasa Room...

Nagisa mengetuk pintu didepannya pelan.

"Masuk..."Suara Wanita dari dalam membuat Nagisa yakin, lalu membuka pintu itu.

Tsubasa mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Nagisa lalu tersenyum.

"Ah?Acchan, ada keperluan apa datang kemari?"tanya Tsubasa meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaanya.

Nagisa tidak menjawab hanya memberikan kertas yang dia bawa, Tsubasa menaikkan sebelah alisnnya heran lalu menerima kertas itu dan membacannya dengan raut wajah yang semakin berubah... terkejut?

"Kau ingin Graduate?"tanya Tsubasa memastikan.

"Sebenarnnya tidak, tapi janji pada ibuku yang memaksaku"ucap Nagisa.

Tsubasa menghela napas lalu berdiri mengambil sebuah buku dari rak dan berjalan kearah Nagisa.

"Ini hadiah kenang kenangan dari seluruh member 00 untukmu."ucap Tsubasa memberikan sebuah buku bersampulkan fotofoto sewaktu mereka masih berumu13-14 tahun.

"Mereka membuatnnya atas usulan dari kapten Team Kenkyuusei, Sono Cheiri.

Menurut Cheiri, "sebentar lagi Acchan pasti akan Graduate, kita harus membuat PhotoBook kenang kenagan untuknnya. Dia sudah sangat lama berkerja keras untuk dapat diakui sebagai Team Senbatsu. Ini lah hadiah yang harus kita berikan untuknnya. Juga agar dia tidak melupakan kenangannnya sewaktu di 00" begitu katannya. Jujur, sangat disayangkan member perkerja keras sepertimu harus Graduate dari 00. tapi apa boleh buat? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. Ini keputusanmu."jelas Tsubasa, Nagisa menangis kecil sambil mendekap PhotoBook itu.

Tsubasa memeluk tubuh Nagisa, "Ini adalah keputusanmu. Memang berat untuk melepaskan apa yang sudah sangat melekat dengan diri kita, namun kita harus bisa menerimannya, apapun itu Konsekuensinnya"ucap Tsubasa lembut sambil mengelus rambut Nagisa.

In The Bedroom we are sleeping...(Ralat! In the Room kenkyuusei)

Kanata membuka pintu dengan semborono membuat Team Kenkyuusei terkejut.

"Aku membawa berita sedih."seru Kanata masih berusaha mengatur napasnnya.

"Berita apa?"tanya Suzuko.

"Maeda Atsuko 14th/Nagisa Motomiya mengumumkan kelulusannya dari 00"seru Kanata.

"NANI?!"seluruh Member terkejut bukan main.

"Kalau tidak percaya, silahkan lihat di situs resmi 00."Kata Kanata.

Makoto membuka laptopnya dan membuka situs resmi 00, matannya membulat tak percaya segera saja ia membuka link bertuliskan'PENGUMUMAN MENGENAI ATSUKO MAEDA 14th/MOTOMIYA NAGISA'

Di artikel yang Makoto baca seperti berikut:

_Dengan ini kami mengumumkan bahwa Maeda Atsuko 14__th__ atau Motomiya Nagisa(Senbatsu/Kenkyuusei) telah mengajukan pengunduran diri dari 00, dan 00 Operational Team menghormati keputusan yang bersangkutan mengenai hal tersebut. Terhitung tanggal 15 April XXXX yang bersangkutan sudah tidak melanjutan di 00._

Kami mohon pengertiannya dan terima kasih.

00 Operation Team

"Aku sungguh tidak percaya ini,omongan Tomochin dianggap serius oleh Nagisa."gumam Sonata terkejut membaca artikel mengenai kelulusan tersebut.

Yang lain sibuk terkejut, Cheiri hanya diam mematung llau dia berbalik, bermaksud keluar dari kamar Kenkyuusei. Dikoridor dia berpapasan dengan Acchan.

"Acchan! Kita harus bicara"ucap Cheiri tajam.

"Bicara apa, Cheiri?"sahut Acchan sambil mengapus Air matannya.

"Jangan panggil aku Cheiri, Aku telah berubah menjadi Matsui Jurina 9 th"

"Baiklah... Jurina"

"Kenapa kau Graduate? Apa alasanmu? Kenapa kau anggap serius gurauan Tomochin?"tanya Cheiri bertubi tubi, dia tahu sebenrannya Nagisa bukan tipe gadis yang menganggap serius gurauan orang kalau tanpa alasan.

"Alasan kenapa aku graduate adalah pesan ibuku sebelum aku menjadi member 00, omongan Tomochin mengingatkan ku akan pesan beliau."sahut Nagisa.

Cheiri bersandar lemas di dinidng koridor.

"Gomennasai, Jurina-chan"ucap Nagisa.

"Tidak apa, Acchan"sahut Cheiri.

"Konser perpisahan ku tanggal 10 April, 5 hari. Temannya No Flower Without Rain"ucap Nagisa.

Cheiri menghela napas.

Concert No Flower Without Rain...

Acchan 14th itu menghela napas berat, lalu memandang langit biru dengan sendu.

Untuk konser hari ini, DES tidak menyerang karena sudah berdamai dengan pihak 00.

00 menyanyikan 200 lagu dalam 5 hari termasuk Setlist setlist Theater.

Inilah keputusannya, sudah 5 tahun lamannya dia berada di group 00.

Umur yang sebenarnnya belum matang untuk meningalkan 00, sekarang 00 sudah sedikit tenang dan memilik cukup banyak member.

Menurutnnya Acchan sudah tidak bisa mengingkari janjinya dengan sang ibu.

"Jurina... aku harus bicara"ucap Acchan pada Jurina.

Jurina memberikan microphone pada Acchan dan mundur beberapa langkah menutup telingannya, ia tidak ingin mendengarnnya.

Acchan menghapus sisa Air matannya, namun percuma air mata itu akan mengalir kembali. Intro lagu anata ga ite kureta kara terdengar.

Ia mendekatkan mic nya ke depan mulutnnya, siap siap untuk berbicara.

"_Saya merupakan orang yang pemalu sedari kecil._

_Walaupun orang mencoba berbicara dengan saya, saya lebih baik menyumput di belakang ibu saya._

_Saya merupakan anak pemalu seperti itu_

_Orang yang menyayangi saya_

_Saya berdiri disini di depan 48 ribu orang hari ini_

_Saya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipercaya_

_Tetapi saat ini saya merasakan kegembiraan sepenuhnya_

_Sejujurnya, Saya merasa sangat kesepian._

_Tetapi ini merupakan pilihan saya._

_Maka saya ingin pindah ke langkah selanjutnya dari sini_

_Sebagai member dari 00_

_Setiap orang yang selalu mendukung orang seperti saya_

_Terima Kasih banyak..."Acchan menunduk selama 2 menit._

"_Mohon mendukung 00 selalu_

_Saya memiliki banyak orang yang mendukung saya_

_Sayapun dapat pindah ke Jurnal yang baru_

_Saya orang yang yang saat ini merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa_

_00 adalah masa muda saya.."_

Jurina memeluk Acchan erat berusaha untuk tidak melepaskan nya.

Acchan menangis di bahu Jurina begitu juga Jurina yang menangis di bahu Acchan.

"ACCCHHHHAAAAAN... AAAAACCHAAAAN!"jeritan yang meneriakan nama Acchan masih terus melengking.

Semua member beranjak memeluk Acchan, malam itu Konser kelulusan Nagisa Motomiya atau Atsuko Maeda 14th dihiasi dengan isak tangis para member dan teriakan para Fans.

Dengan konser kelulusan ini, Maeda Atsuko 14th atau Motomiya Nagisa resmi Graduate dari 00.

"untuk semua member dan fans, jangan pernah lupakan aku, ya? Aku pasti selalu mengingat kalian"teriak Acchan melalui microphone.

**otona ni nareta deshou ka?  
ano koro no watashi yori mo...  
osanasugite nani mo miezu  
wagamama wo itteta hibi  
otona ni nareta deshou ka?  
ikutsumono namida nagashite  
youyaku koko e  
kaetta kita yo  
Ah ooki na sasae wa  
Hometown**

**anata ga ite kureta kara  
dokomade mo aruketanda  
tsurai toki wa furikaette  
sono sugata wo tashikameta  
anata ga ite kureta kara  
akiramezu yatte korareta  
watashi ni totte  
anata wa zutto  
soko de yasashiku mimamoru  
Hometown**

**Ah ooki na sasae wa  
Hometown**

Owari...


End file.
